


Cold Cold Cold

by uberhaxorbaby



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blood, Fake Chop, M/M, Mild Gore, Temporary Character Death, kissing your best friend while he's dying and you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorbaby/pseuds/uberhaxorbaby
Summary: James hissed at the sudden movement, throwing his head back. He'd been shot before, but not in the abdomen. It fucking hurt. There was so much blood, he could feel it seeping through his fingers and ruining his suit. "I'm going to bleed out." He hissed out, beginning to panic.[ the beginning of immortal fake chop. just a drabble for now ]





	Cold Cold Cold

James' ears rang loudly, hardly able to make anything out besides the constant fire of guns and bullets whizzing past his head. "We gotta get out of here!" He cried into his talk piece, praying everyone was still alive.

"The cops aren't backing down. Brett will be there in a minute with the SUV." Asher piped up over the comm, voice like cold steel. He was anxious.

James cursed, dropping down into cover to reload, glancing to Aleks. "Hear that?" He asked.

The blond chuckled, nodding his head before he popped up, lobbing another grenade toward the clustered cops. "Yes!" He cheered as it exploded, lightly the place up in an orange and yellow glow.

"Jesus." James said under his breath, peeking out to see what carnage it had caused.

It had only seemed to rile the cops up more, who began to fire with more vengeance and approach closer. Fuck, they had shields now too.

"Brett's in back! Get out of there!" Asher spoke up, snapping James out of it.

He glanced around, making eye contact with Joe and Trevor before the two bolted, firing behind themselves as they fled out the back door. Taking a deep breath, James glanced to Aleks, "Ready?"

Aleks gave another nod, his jaw clenched as he reloaded his gun. "Let's blow this joint." He joked before he took off in a sprint.

James followed after, turning to try and provide some cover, otherwise, they'd never make it out. He glanced back in time to see Aleks open the door and gesture for him to hurry before a burning sensation bloomed in his abdomen. James cried out, dropping his weapon as he brought shaking hands down to where he'd been shot, staring at the blood in horror.

"James!" Aleks screamed, grasping onto his forearm and hauling him out, practically dragging him to the white SUV.

"Fuck." James managed to choke out, getting into the vehicle with Aleks' help. He collapsed onto the back seat, desperately trying to put pressure on his wound.

"He got shot?" Joe asked, eyes wide as he moved to get closer, but Aleks shoved him out of the way.

"Should've kept moving." Aleks snarled, ripping up his shirt. "Hold on." He added, clumsily wrapping the straps around James' wound and tying them tight, knowing it'd do little in the end.

"Had to cover you." James gasped, mind hazy with pain.

Aleks shook his head, pressing his hands over James' and pressing down. "If you fucking die, James..." He trailed off, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Hurry up!" He snapped, looking toward the front.

"I'd fucking love to, but we got cops up our ass! Can't lead them to the safe house, dumbass!" Brett screamed back at him, taking a sharp turn.

James hissed at the sudden movement, throwing his head back. He'd been shot before, but not in the abdomen. It fucking hurt. There was so much blood, he could feel it seeping through his fingers and ruining his suit. "I'm going to bleed out." He hissed out, beginning to panic.

"No you're not." Aleks denied, "You're going to live, then bitch and complain afterward." He said stubbornly, his vision blurry with rising tears.

James wanted to laugh, but everything hurt too much, "At least we made bank." He said airly, growing lightheaded.

"Fuck off. You're more important than the money, James." Aleks said, wanting to reach up and cup his pale cheeks, but he had to keep the pressure on the wound. Just slow the blood flow.

"You're almost in the clear." Asher spoke, voice distorted through his earpiece, "What's happening?"

"James has been shot. He's bleeding out." Joe answered for them, staring at his best friend with a stunned expression, skin paler than usual.

Asher cursed, "I'll call someone over. Hang on for ten more minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes!" Aleks cried, voice cracking.

James hummed at that, managing to open his eyes to look at Aleks, blinking slowly. "You're crying?" He asked, raising one of his bloody hands to cup the other's cheek, attempting to wipe away the wetness, but only managing to smear blood across his pale cheek.

"James! Keep the pressure on your wound!" He snapped, pressing down harder, shuddering at the amount of blood that was pooling out.

"If I die-"

"You won't, don't fucking talk like that." Aleks cut him off, hunching his shoulders.

James shook his head, moving his hand to Aleks' hair, weakly grasping a handful and drawing him close, pressing their lips together.

Aleks froze for a moment, a sob escaping his lips before he was desperately returning the kiss. He broke the kiss after a moment, pressing his forehead against James', "Don't fucking die and leave me with that, James."

"Sorry." James croaked, grip loosening on Aleks' hair as he slipped into darkness.

Everything was a blur after that. Aleks was screaming, demanding James wake up as they pulled up the safe house. He refused to let go of him, having to be wrestled away by Brett.

"He's gone!" The elder snarled in his face.

Aleks slammed the palm of his hand into Brett's nose, hearing a faint crack and managing to throw the man off. He rushed toward where Joe and Trevor had carried James off to, racing through their safe house, coming to a stop at James' opened door. Aleks stared at the lifeless body of his best friend, stumbling over and collapsing onto his knees next to the bed. He reached out, clutching onto James' cool bloodied hand, "Come back." He pleaded.

Aleks stayed there for a long time, resting his head against James' shoulder, listening to the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat. He's clutching onto James' hand still when it happens: a full body twitch. He jerked up in surprise, hovering above nervously, "James?" He asked quietly.

James bolted up, coughing roughly, "Oh fuck."

Aleks stared in shock, knowing he had felt for James' pulse, knowing it hadn't been there. He was dead just a minute ago! "James? What? How?!" He asked frantically, standing now.

"I...I died, right?" James asked, looking up at him. "I was drifting in darkness until I came across this...light, but it was all caged up. Then I was suddenly being sucked back into my body!" He rambled, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off to reveal a closed bullet wound, scarred over.

"You're alive." Aleks said slowly, "You...you dick!" He cried, pushing James' shoulder roughly.

"Hey, ouch! You think you'd be happy!" James snapped, glaring up at him.

Aleks didn't say anything and instead reached down, fisting a handful of James' curls as he leaned down to kiss him, biting at his lip harshly.

James let out a noise of surprise and pain but didn't complain as he returned the rough kiss, reaching up to grasp Aleks' hips and tug him down onto his lap.

They kissed until they had to break apart for air, both of them panting and staring into each other's eyes. "I broke Brett's nose." Aleks said suddenly.

James let out a startled laugh, "How the fuck did you manage that?"

Aleks sighed, slumping forward against James, "Apparently I go insane when grieving. This...this isn't a dream, is it?"

"I don't think so." James murmured, pinching his lip lightly, "We should go tell the others...confirm it's not."

"Soon. Just...give me a minute." Aleks pleaded, wrapping his arms around James. "Seeing you die in front me, and unable to do anything. Fuck, never do that to me again."

James quieted, holding Aleks close and nosing against his blond hair, "I can't promise anything, not in our line of work...but hey, I guess I don't stay dead." He offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you're an Immortal." Aleks suggested, pulling away to look at him.

"Immortals are just myths." James frowned, but how else could you explain how he was alive?

Aleks shook his head, "Then how are you alive? We should talk to Brett. Maybe he'll know something."

"Fine." James agreed, "Let me change first."

"I should too...don't leave your room yet. I'll come back to get you. Don't want Trevor shooting you all over again, thinking you're a zombie or something."

James managed a laugh, letting Aleks off his lap, but grabbed ahold of his wrist before he could walk off, "We're talking about...this later." He said, gesturing between them.

Aleks met his gaze for a moment before he nodded, pulling his wrist away, "Later."

James frowned, watching Aleks leave the room and shut the door behind himself. He groaned, running a hand over his face. What the fuck would he do if he was immortal? Dying the first time was bad enough. He shook his head, getting up. Later. He'd deal with it all later.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback! also point out any mistakes i made...it's near 2 in the morning


End file.
